vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Ancestor
The Sacred Ancestor (神祖, Shinso) is the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race. He also seems to have a connection to the origins of the vampire hunter D, possibly as his paternal father based upon recognition by Count Magnus Lee---one of the oldest and most powerful members of the surviving Greater Nobility. Drake known to most as the"great one" is worshiped by most Nobles as a god. In Bloodlust, D is also asked by Carmilla if he is the son of the "Vampire King", indicating this is another title by which he is referred to. Biography Not much is known about the Sacred Ancestor's early existence. Rumors among the Greater Nobility seem to indicate that he was obsessed with a woman named "Mina the Fair" about ten thousand years ago. It was said that he was unable to attain this woman, and this lead to him being reduced to dust. It is known that after the atomic war that nearly wiped out humanity in 1999, the vampires, under the Sacred Ancestor's leadership, rose to power, and subjugated the human survivors. He reigned as King of the Nobility, and even though many of his followers believed it was their right to inflict terror on their human servants, however, the Sacred Ancestor did not support such trivial pursuits (such as in the case of Baron Meinster) and in fact, even felt a level of respect towards humanity. In roughly 4000 AD, when the Nobility began to decline, he began many experiments to carry on his race, and the most noteworthy of these was to mix his DNA with humans, to create a hybrid with all the powers of both species, but with none of their respective weaknesses. However, his experiments nearly always fail, and he admits that D had been the only successful creation. Since the human uprising, he has traveled the Frontier, continuing his experiments in secret, often collecting DNA from the strongest of humans, and performing deeds for many villages, requesting their 5 strongest residents accompany him, although to what fate remains unknown. D calls the Sacred Ancestor him and in the novel "Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane" D states that if Tae's child "is it his" ''because in that case the child would not be an ordinary dhampir it would be like him. D is hinting at the fact that the father of Tae's child is his father. Although D has not yet caught up, he has encountered many of the Sacred Ancestor’s “mistakes”. As phrased by him best: '<<You were my only success.....>> '''The Sacred Ancestor. demonstrating his power]] D seems to be in search of him, it's unclear what he will do once they finally meet face to face. In Mysterious Journey to the North Sea, when Dwight and Su-In offered D to stay in Florence to be a fisherman, D in a surprising reply actually was considering their offer, but swiftly declined because he was "looking for someone". The Sacred Ancestor has left imprints of his power all over the planet. His intentions remain unknown and ominous appearing as both as a bane and savior to villages across the Frontier. Like D, he's a mysterious handsome traveler that deals out both life and death. Many who have come into contact with him have been left in despair and shaken by fear, not to say many remain envious of his power and have betrayed him (Valcua, Schuma's Uncle, and Gilzen ). In old legend in Fortress of the Elder God, after his army of 30,000 noble troops led by Supreme Commander Lawrence Valcua was defeated by a mere 300 cultists powered by their Elder God. He alone walked into the fortress and came out one year later defeating the cultists and their omnipresent God. Apparently so exhausted he slept in his coffin for a whole century. Grand Duke Dorleac Not all conflicts are so forth right for him to deal with as ruler, such as the case with the Dorleac family. The Sacred Ancestor still experimenting took it upon himself to use this as a means to put down an eminent threat as well from this family of Nobles. Seeing how Grand Duke Dorleac's reckless use of his directly draining life-force was not only a threat to the world in how quickly and numerously he put victims down but to the very souls of those fed upon possibly upsetting the balance beyond normal understanding, he took action as well as furthered his experiments by using the Mother Dorleac in them. This caused a rift between The Grand Duke and his son that seems intentional by the vampire king. Fighting each other using armies of enchanted mercenaries they eventually come to a point of killing each other. The father Grand Duke followed the orders for her use in experimentation while the son couldn't accept this and blames the father for his compliance. It was at this time when both of them were to be slain in the conflict the Sacred Ancestor was in a battle against another group of uprising Nobles who insurrected against him. These Nobles kidnapped Drago Baronet and promised to resurrect him five thousand years later to continue his advance against the humans. Ordered by the Great One to stop his son's plan for destroying the humans with a gas to spite the king for taking his mother and bring the power back to the Nobility, Grand Duke Dorleac is also slain in the conflict, in this 5,000 year spaning plot by the king. Where direct action is not needed by him to put down other plots he delegates tasks to other loyal subjects such as The Noble Greylancer. The Noble Greylancer This Noble built his record and reputation on wiping out those among the Nobility opposed to the Sacred Ancestor. In the year 2004, the True Nobility World faction which advocated the extermination of the human race, plotted to disperse a radioactive substance that selectively acted upon human DNA. It was the young warrior Greylancer that had killed every last one of the conspirators and foiled their plot on the eve of the operation. And in the Noble year 3052, the Anti-Human Alliance , a larger, more powerful offshoot of the True Nobility World Faction, set in motion a thousand-year- conspiracy to assassinate the Sacred Ancestor. Two years later, it was also Greylancer who exposed the plot within weeks and, risking his own ruin, drove a stake into the heart of the ringleader, a high-ranking member of the Privy Council. Again in the Noble year 2071, when humanity mounted an insurrection for the ages against the Nobility, leading the charge to put down the threat and punishing the regional Nobles that incited the uprising was none other than The Noble Greylancer. During the dawn of the Noble civilization, with which Greylancer was unfamiliar, the Sacred Ancestor had vanished, leaving behind an enormous computer to advise the Noble leaders in his place. Kept inside the inner chamber of the Privy Council Ministry, this Ultimate Mind continued to bestow the Nobility with words of the Sacred Ancestor to this very day. Based on a perverse view of the Sacred Ancestor's prophecy of the Nobility's decline, Chancellor Cornelius made provisions through back channels for the complete surrender of the Noble race to the OSB in order to bargain for more power for himself under their rule. But the OSB according to him refused because the aliens proclaimed that their interstellar conquest was the will of their god. That this conflict was about shedding a ray of civilization onto the ignorant masses whom understood nothing of their god. It was this reason according to him that the OSB rejected their offer for truce, and the war continued. But five days ago, a faction occupying a stronghold vital to the OSB conquest secretly declared their willingness to negotiate a cease fire. They reached an agreement for peace that is tentative on which the planet comes under OSB rule. The Ultimate Mind, also known as the Sacred Ancestor will, predicted and informed Cornelius as such as well as Meyerling that Lord Greylancer would oppose this. It seems the Sacred Ancestor had left Lord Greylancer with the task of opposing this and putting it down. The Noble Greylancer sets upon the coucil asking for deliberation on the immediate execution of the Privy Council Ministry and disband any decree involving the council taking over power of the world. With the perversion of his will passed down in judgement by the Ultimate Mind, the Sacred Ancestor makes his presence known, after Greylancer vows to kill them all for this outrage, and disbands the Privy Council Ministry. He orders they all be executed immediately and the war with the OSB be continued with extreme earnest and with intent of taking victory so long as they follow the OSB God's word and presses to continue it. The limit of his power remains unknown. But the only being to physically harm him was his own son. Appearance He can not always be percieved many times when he appears. D seems to have some vague perception of his presence---a feeling shared by most Nobles only when he desires to be felt. They know something is there but the nature of his form, shape, or being is completely hidden or can not be understood. To those he may allow to percieve his form, the Sacred Ancestor is described as looking like D so much to a fault that some people actually mistake D for him. He is a full head taller than D and is fitted as such an imposing figure due to his extremely broad shoulders and height making him appear as a giant(his height seems to vary, he may be able to change size at will). He is described as having a jungle full of hair with deep piercing vermilion eyes. He is shrouded in black with the lining of his coat exposing red. The great ring on his his right hand pinky finger give off gleams of gold. The back of his hand had a single tuft of hair, which lent a touch of ferocity to his aristocratic elegance. On occasion he is known to wear a wide brimmed travelers' hat very much like D's. Powers and Abilities Dracula,''' who is more like a force of nature than a vampire. His mere presence is described as being darker than a black hole, and can crush a person's psyche. He's able to summon large storms to blot out the sun, teleport vast distances, annihilate a castle and created a hole a few miles in circumference and over a mile deep with a wave of his cape. Cut down a fleeing noble's coffin, which was nearly a mile underwater, and created a trench almost 1.25 miles long, 50 feet at its widest, and nearly 2 miles deep in the process. Raise a village hundreds of feet out of a poisonous valley with a gesture. Summon magma from the earth to envelop his opponent, can instantly freeze his opponent down to absolute zero, even after covering them with above magma, and single handedly stopped & reversed a planet sized meteorite ripped from a celestial body sent by Valcua on a collision course with Earth. His power remains unknown, but suggesting he outclasses any and every Noble leaves him in a class by himself, or so it seems. Finally read and rewrite the akashic records, which contain the entirety of the universe's past, present, and future, '''basically making him an omniscient god. Count Dracula While many sources do not refer to him by name, the English dubbing of the first Vampire Hunter D film (from the 1980s) has Count Magnus Lee ask D if his sire was Count Dracula, implying that is who the Sacred Ancestor is. He says this after looking back and forth between D and the picture of Dracula on the wall. At one point, the image fades to D's face, transposing the images. This is also supported by the character Mina, who shares a name with Wilhelmina Murray, the human female love interest of Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel. Personal Weapons The Sacred Ancestor's Sword The Sacred Ancestor's Technology A/P Unit Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline D and D Lawrence Valcua Lord Rocambole Ds (Battlefield of Shadows ) Baron Byron Balazs Valcua Two Tae's unborn child Man Imprisoned in a Dream Valcua Two Underlings The Nobility Greater Nobility The Sacred Ancestor's Army Sigma Special Class-A Computer Asclepion The Barbarois The Ultimate Mind D Mia Simon Yuma Yuma Rejects Highway of the Dead Menda Neer Thornton Fisher Lagoon Trivia -In Noble V: Greylancer, it is revealed the Sacred Acestor's birthday is in Fall, most likely the end of September, or early October. Redirects Majestic will The Vampire King Dracula him Legendary Traveler in Black Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Vampire King Category:Gods